Theories
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Draco is trying to figure out why Harry's ex-girlfriend hates him so much. Harry knows why, but isn't about to admit it. Little one-shot with kind of fluffy ending. Rated just to be safe. First attempt at HP/DM. Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter. Simple as that :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Theories<strong>

"What the _hell_ is her problem?"

Harry sighed as he went to opened the door to the office he shared with Draco Malfoy. The blond was standing behind him, and pushed past Harry the second the door was opened, storming into the office. He waved his wand, almost manically, to turn the lights on in the room.

"Seriously, Potter, why won't that bitch leave me alone? Or _you_ for that matter?" Draco was pacing the length of the office as Harry calmly walked to his desk, took off his dress robe (which he was convinced was trying to strangle him, the damn things were so uncomfortable) and loosened his bow tie. He didn't seem nearly as upset about the situation as Draco, which clearly peeved the later man. "Why don't you seem to care at all about this Potter? Weasley can't seem to take a hint, so she flat out stalks you, and then bloody attacks me for absolutely no reason, and you don't seem at all bothered!"

"Because I'm not at all bothered." Draco glared and Harry had to try his hardest not to roll his eyes. Long gone were the days when Draco's glares would intimidate Harry, or rile him up in any way. They'd been Auror partners too long for that to be the case, and they now got along quite well, despite their rocky start.

"Can you please be serious for once, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"I'm being completely serious, Malfoy. Now come here, you're still covered in wine." Harry replied much more calmly, taking his wand out of his pocket. Sure enough, Draco's previously impeccable white shirt was almost completely drenched in what could only be red wine. He walked over to Harry, also taking off his robe, and Harry waved his wand in one fluid motion, cleaning Draco's shirt so it was once again up to Malfoy standards.

"Why does she continue to do this?" Draco asked once he was cleaned up. "You guys have been done for months now, and still she will not leave you alone. And I'm sorry, but when did I get dragged into you're stupid relationship problems with obnoxious redheads?"

"We have been done for a while, yes, but she never was one to give up." Harry tried to remain nonchalant and keep his face from turning bright red as he continued to speak, although he did feel slightly warmer (he just hoped Draco wouldn't notice anything). "And I have no idea why she bothers with you. Maybe because you were standing there? That's always been a good enough excuse for her."

Draco snorted, clearly agreeing with this statement. "I mean, really, it was completely ridiculous. I just saw you two talking, well she was talking, you just looked miserable." He smirked at Harry before continuing, "Anyway I figured you needed an out, so I brought you a drink. I don't think I said any more than 'Firewhiskey, Harry?' and suddenly she was pouring her drink on me! Does that make any sense?"

"No," Harry, muttered, looking anywhere but at Draco. "It doesn't."

Although, Harry knew exactly why his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, seemed to particularly hate Draco. After their breakup, Ginny was determined to get him back. She took to randomly appearing at Harry's job (where Draco would always be also) and she soon came to the conclusion that not only had her boyfriend broken up with her because he was gay, but he was clearly in love with none other than his partner, Draco Malfoy. Needless to say Ginny did not react too well to figuring this out, and confronted Harry about it, hoping maybe she had guessed wrong. However she soon realized she was spot on with her realization when the only thing Harry could do in response to her questioning was look anywhere but at her, while running a hand almost violently through his already disheveled hair and muttering incomprehensibly to the floor. From then on, Ginny was nothing short of vile towards Draco, as if it were somehow all his fault. To be fair though, Draco had no idea about any of this.

Draco collapsed into the chair behind his desk and removed his tie while reclining in his chair, kicking his feet up to rest on the edge of the desk. "I really don't see why the Ministry insists on holding all of these functions. I feel like I've been to a million of these things and I honestly have no clue as to the point of them."

Harry nodded in agreement. He, too, sat himself behind his desk to relax. Harry watched Draco, who looked completely at peace resting as he was. Harry felt his face heat up and was grateful the blond's eyes were closed so he couldn't see Harry watching him.

"We should just stay up here and have our own party, hmm?" Draco muttered, eyes still closed, head resting against the back of his chair. Slowly he lowered his feet and sat up straight before opening a draw next to his desk. From it, he pulled out an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. Malfoy smirk in place, he winked at Harry and placed the items on his desk.

Harry chuckled, trying to push from his head all the inappropriate thoughts that appeared with the smirk and wink. "You've been holding out on me, Malfoy."

Draco said nothing as he poured them both a drink. He handed a glass to Harry before holding up his own in a silent toast, and proceeded to down the entire contents of his glass in one gulp. Harry quickly did the same, enjoying the slight burning sensation the drink left behind as it slid down his throat. Draco refilled his own glass, and then Harry's, before speaking again.

"I honestly don't understand what I could have done to offend Weasley so much..." Draco said quietly, although clearly intending Harry to hear his words. "I mean, I've be able to get along fairly well with all of you're friends and her siblings, everyone I used to be at odds with." Then he let out a sharp laugh before saying, "Hell, if I can get along with Harry Potter, I should be able to get along with anyone, right?"

Harry couldn't disagree with that statement. It still amazed him how far things had come with them, and how well the actually got along once they got past their silly Hogwarts rivalry, not to mention the war. People had a hard time believing it at first, but when they worked together and found out they actually made perfect partners for each other, they started becoming friends. Both would even openly call each other a friend now.

Harry just nodded since clearly Draco was planning to continue. "But she hates me. I don't really care so much as I honestly don't understand. I feel like it came out of no where." He took a sip from his drink before looking up at Harry. They were both sitting at their adjacent desks, chairs turned so they were facing each other. "You don't know what it could be, do you?"

Harry, of course, did know. But he certainly wasn't going to say. He just shrugged noncommittally, to which Draco sighed. Harry knew Draco still felt guilty for everything in his past, and truly wanted to make amends with everyone, which he had done, much to many people's surprise. He was very well respected even after everything because of his honest desire to make everything right. Harry could tell it troubled him that Ginny hated him so much, especially since he now got along very well with all of the Weasley family (thanks mostly to his friendship with Harry, for Draco might not be around them so much if not for him). He just wanted to make things okay, which Harry respected a lot.

Thinking it through, Harry knew he needed to tell Draco _something_, because he just couldn't face the thought of Draco thinking he'd somehow done something wrong. Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage, and forced himself to say, "Well, actually I have a theory as to why she acts like this towards you."

Draco was clearly interested. His head perked back up, eyes connecting with Harry's, one eyebrow arched, and head tilted slightly to the side. "Oh?" He gave Harry a calculating look (which had Harry squirming just slightly), before saying, "And what is that theory?"

So the word 'theory' was stretching the truth a bit, since he knew it was much more concrete than a theory, but he couldn't just admit everything then and there. That wouldn't go over well. So he thought carefully as he spoke. "Well, when we broke up, one of the main issues was that I'd been spending too much time working... and with you. Which obviously was for work. Remember when she kept showing up here during the day? Yeah, I think she was looking for someone to blame for it all on, and since I was always working and you were always at work with me, she just started taking it out on you."

The one thing Harry hated about Draco was that he was very good at concealing his thoughts and emotions. Harry tried to figure out what the blond was thinking, but he simply couldn't because his expression never changed as he watched and listened to Harry speak. Harry hoped he'd remained calm enough that Draco would believe his story. While it was near impossible to tell what was going on in Draco's head, Harry was like an open book, unable to hide anything, his eyes and facial expressions constantly betraying him.

After a few moments, Draco's back straightened a little, and he said, "Ah, I see."

Harry felt like he was being tortured. He had no idea what Draco was thinking and Harry doubted he'd get a more elaborate answer from his partner.

Finally, however, Draco looked him in the eye and said, seriously, "I have another theory that sort of goes along with yours, which I didn't think of until now. I can't believe I didn't think of it..." he trailed off.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..." He hesitated, and for a moment Harry thought Draco wasn't going to tell him. But soon enough he continued. "I told Granger something right around the time you and Weasley broke up. I wonder if maybe she let it slip to her friend, because if she did, that would explain a lot."

This clarified nothing for Harry. He was about to open his mouth to ask Draco to explain further, but Draco beat him to it.

"I never intended on telling you this, only because I wondered if it would change you're opinion of me." Now Draco looked nervous, and Harry couldn't have been more curious as to what he had to say. He had no idea what to expect. "We work so well together and I didn't want to mess any of that up. But basically I somehow admitted to Granger that... ah... I'm not exactly... heterosexual."

Slowly, Harry's mind put what Draco was saying together. He was gay. Draco was telling him that he was gay. Harry's mind was blank, besides that one piece of information.

Since Harry was saying nothing, Draco continued. "And well, I wonder if somehow Weasley found out, and maybe thought that fact, in combination with what you said, somehow meant something, which it clearly doesn't. Or maybe she thought I was doing something..." Draco gave a nervous laugh. "If so, she is seriously paranoid. Although I think we already knew that, no offense."

Harry was still at a lose for what to say. Draco looked at him once more, and said quickly, "I really hope this doesn't change anything. I mean I don't know what you think about, you know, what I just told you. But-"

Harry shook his head and interrupted. "No I don't care about that." And then finally he figured if Draco could say it, he could too. "It's just sort of funny because well, besides me always working, the biggest issue was the fact that I realized I wasn't exactly straight." They couldn't look away from each other even if they'd wanted to. "And I think she assumed since you were the guy I was spending most of my time with..." He didn't know how exactly to finish that sentence, but he was fairly certain Draco got the point.

Finally, Draco slid smoothly back to his standard Malfoy self. He leaned back, once more getting as comfortable as possible in his desk chair, and took a deep drink from his glass. "Funny how the smallest coincidences can be so easily misconstrued."

Harry blinked a few times, before saying, "Yes, very... funny." He was amazed and how easily Malfoy could go back to normal, almost as if the previous conversation had never happened.

"So, Potter," Draco said, suddenly standing up, "The party should be wrapping up soon. Perhaps we should go back down and be good little Ministry employees and say goodbye to all the important witches and wizards."

Harry looked at his watch and saw how late it was. "Right, we should." He stood up and turned to grab his robe from the back of the chair where he'd placed it when he took it off. As he was about to put it back on, he felt a pair of hands rest lightly on his shoulders, so lightly that he almost wasn't sure if it was real or he was just going crazy from his little chat with Draco.

However he quickly realized that Draco Malfoy was in fact standing behind him, when suddenly he was spun around and before he could fully comprehend what was going, he was being kissed. Draco kissed him hard, without hesitation. He wrapped his arms firmly around Harry's waist, pulling their body's flat against each other. He was soon demanding entrance into Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry didn't even need to think about it and opened his mouth almost as soon as the request was made, meeting Draco's tongue with his own. Harry was barely aware of his own actions, and somehow his left hand had found it's way into Draco's soft, pale blond hair, while his right hand was pulling on is neck in an attempt to get them as close together as humanly possible.

Neither knew how long they had been kissing, but they reluctantly pulled apart when they could no longer breathe. Harry was beyond confused as he realized he didn't really know how that had happened.

Draco, confident as ever, smirked at Harry. They were still wrapped up in each other, neither willing to let go just yet. "Turns out Weasley was right after all, hmm?" Harry, for the umpteenth time that night, was speechless. "Unless, I'm just wrong?" For a moment, Draco's face showed the slightest amount of uncertainty.

Harry found his voice. "You're not."

Those two words were all Draco needed to hear before he kissed Harry once more, this time slower and gentler. This kiss made it clear to both what the other was thinking and feeling, that they were on the same page. They once again continued until the last possible moment, before separating.

They got their things together and prepared to head down to say goodbye to their friends and the Ministry's guests.

As they were about to walk out the door, Harry turned to Draco and said, with a slight smile on his face, "You know, Ginny doesn't hate you because she _thinks_ it's you. She already _knows_ it's you."

Draco slowly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry grabbed his hand, and started pulling him out the door. "Well it's wasn't so much that I was gay, but she got me to admit I loved someone else. Then when she figured out it was you, I couldn't exactly deny it." Harry was slightly nervous about what Draco's reaction would be, because he hadn't meant to say 'love' but it had slipped out.

Draco smirked for a moment, before a really grin spread across his face. "Really now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about all the shit she's done to you because of me. Like tonight with the wine..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't care about that. I mean look what it got me." And he kissed him once more before closing the office behind him and pulling Harry along to the lifts, refusing to let go of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so this is the first think I have written in a very long time. Also it is my very first story for these two, or for any type of slash. So I really would appreciate reviews, because you guys would probably know better than me if this is any good, or if it made any sense. So thanks for reading, and please do review!


End file.
